1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a method and apparatus for providing vehicle information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A navigation system provides a user or driver with navigation information including road information between a starting point and a destination and provides optimal routes for various moving objects such as vehicles, etc. In more detail, a navigation system receives navigation messages transmitted from global positioning system (GPS) satellites, detects a driving status of a vehicle using a gyroscope and sensors such as a speed sensor, determines a current position of the vehicle being driven through a dead-reckoning process employing the navigation messages received through the GPS module and the traveling status detection signal of the vehicle, and displays the determined current position of the vehicle on a screen of a display unit along with a map by matching the current position to map data.
Accordingly, the navigation system enables a driver of the vehicle to confirm the current position of the vehicle and the shortest route from the current position to the destination, and also to plan a route along which the vehicle will be driven. However, the related art navigation system provides only limited information to the user.